


Underneath the Underneath

by Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/pseuds/Giada%20Luna
Summary: After six months of clan meetings and the civilian side of shinobi life, Neji and Tenten are ready for a mission - ANY mission - even one returning to the Land of Iron just before Winter. But when an unexpected connection comes to light, one thing is clear: at the end of the mission, only one of them will be returning to Konoha. Sequel to "Underneath it All."





	1. Chapter One

Picking up where we left off at the end of 'Underneath it All.' If you haven't read that story, please do before reading its sequel!

* * *

**Underneath the Underneath**  
**Chapter One**

* * *

When Neji and Tenten had returned to Konoha, Hanabi met them at the gate and immediately latched on to the older kunoichi with a list of weapons she wanted to order or try or ask her about ordering or trying. Tenten always had someone watching the shop, but no one could match her expertise in these matters, and Hanabi was itching to augment her own arsenal.

"You two took  _forever,_ " Hanabi said, dragging Tenten toward the village. "Why were you gone so long? You aren't leaving right away, are you? You should take a break or a mission in the village. Then you won't have to leave, and you and Neji can help me train."

Tenten laughed and slung an arm around Hanabi's shoulders. "We never know what our missions will be until we are assigned. Ask me again when I've been in the village for longer than thirty seconds for the first time in ages."

"I'll walk with you to the Hokage's," she quickened her pace. "He's waiting for the two of you. Then you can come get something to eat, and we can-"

"Hanabi," Neji interrupted. "Give Tenten a chance to settle in. We've been gone a long time."

"That's why I said we'll get something to eat," she said in exasperation. "If you're smart, you'll come with us. Grandfather will be looking for you."

Neji and Tenten exchanged glances.

"Alright, Hanabi," she ruffled the girl's long hair. "Assuming we aren't given other orders, we'll catch up with you after seeing Kakashi. I'll come find-"

"I'll wait," Hanabi said firmly. "I want to go as soon as possible!"

Hanabi didn't have to wait alone. Konohamaru was hanging around waiting for Naruto to finish with Kakashi.

"Hey, Hanabi," he waved. "Naruto and Team Kurenai are in there; they just got back." He looked over to Neji. "You guys are supposed to just go in whenever you got here. Aren't Temari and Shikamaru with you?"

"They're right behind us," Tenten said. "They had to report in elsewhere first."

Konohamaru gave a nod of understanding; that meant that they had gone to see Yoshino, and he knew she'd be working in the Nara clan's forest today.

Shikamaru always made sure he saw his mother before seeing anyone else, to let her know he made it home. He had been diligent about that since his father's death, as were all members of Asuma's team. No matter who was assigned where, they looked out for their parents, Kurenai, and Mirai. It was just one more way in which the village stayed connected through the generations.

Neji and Tenten entered the Hokage's office not three minutes before Shikamaru and Temari arrived.

They took a seat while Shino finished giving his part of the report, exchanging silent greetings with their friends.

When Shino finished, he took a seat while Kakashi straightened a stack of papers on his desk and handed them to Shizune, who swapped him for another set of files. Neji felt rather than heard him sigh.

"It is good you are all here," he said as Shizune put down one stack and gathered up another to pass out to all of them. "That keeps me from having to go through this multiple times."

Neji opened his file to see the reports on their latest missions. Neji and Tenten had left Takayuki's village and gone back to the citadel within days of the raids on the mines. There, they gave their full reports, and a week later, Sai joined them to give his. They had traveled back to Konoha with Shikamaru's delegation, so Shizune had managed to get all of the reports together for everyone on arrival.

Much of the information was familiar to Neji, either because he had been the one that gathered it, or because Shikamaru had told him about the other teams' reports.

Takayuki's empire had been far more extensive than they had imagined, and extended well into the business world.

"So, what is this whole impostor thing?" Kiba asked, flicking through the pages.

"We have confirmed that the man that rescued from the mines is actually Takayuki, and that the man posing as him is named Tatsuo."

"He's still alive?" Tenten looked up from her report.

"Yes," Kakashi gave a single nod. "Alive and in hiding."

"Who is he?" she frowned. "And how did he get into Takayuki's place?"

Kakashi leaned back in his seat. "Takayuki – the real one – had been out of the public eye for many years while he traveled and built up his family's holdings. He had put many of the contracts and business plans in place before Tatsuo assumed his identity. It was Tatsuo that arranged for the raids on the villages that supplied the labor for the mines. He was cruel and unscrupulous, but he was very shrewd. He kept everything in Takayuki's name, and bolstered the family's fortunes significantly."

"Why not just kill Takayuki then?" Temari asked. "Why risk the chance of exposure?"

"We are still figuring that out," Kakashi admitted. "Our current theory is that Tatsuo intended to fully swap their identities, and eventually blame his crimes on the real Takayuki as 'Tatsuo.' Once Takayuki was eliminated, Tatsuo would fully take over his identity and fortune, with no one the wiser."

"Seems like a lot of unnecessary work," Kiba snorted.

Neji secretly agreed. It seemed far too elaborate a scheme considering what had actually been accomplished. Then again, they did interrupt the operation…

"We are still investigating," Kakashi folded his hands in front of his mask. "All of the prisoners, including Takayuki, were subjected to a form of memory suppression. It will take time for him to be able to differentiate between what he actually remembers and what he was programmed to remember."

"What about the villagers?" Naruto's voice was unusually serious. "There is no way we can get the villages rebuilt in time for them to make it through the winter. Where will they all go?"

"The mines all had associated living facilities," Shizune explained. "The food supplies have been secured for the winter, so Takayuki offered to house all of the villagers until other arrangements can be made or the villages can be rebuilt. If they need to travel to other family, Takayuki has undertaken the cost of the transportation as well as offered a stipend for any food they might need during the winter. All in all, he has been incredibly helpful. Many of the villagers are looking to relocate to continue to work for him."

Kiba gave an irritated snort.

"So, this Tatsuo guy built up a huge illegal mining operation, but it was a well-run humanitarian illegal mining operation?"

"That isn't far from the truth," Shikamaru shrugged. "The mines were in place with legal workers before Tatsuo stepped in and broadened the operation. It made Takayuki quite a bit of money, and he feels it is only fair that he takes care of the people that made it happen."

"But the people running the mines knew this was all a racket, right?" Naruto interjected. "Who is going to keep things running now?"

"General Mifune is helping to oversee and coordinate all efforts. It is officially declared a state of emergency until the winter is over, and rebuilding can begin. Until then, while we are cooperating with the Shinobi Alliance and the General."

"How can we help?"

Shizune flicked a glance to Kakashi and then back to Tenten. "As of right now, we have no assignments in the Land of Iron, and there is no call for volunteers."

Tenten looked taken aback, and glanced at Neji before replying. "With all due respect, Neji and I have traveled that area extensively, and were very involved in this mission from start to finish. We could be of help."

"You are both excellent candidates," Kakashi agreed, "but Tatsuo is still at large. Our sources say he is still looking for Lady Tomoe, and wouldn't mind running his sword through the men that came after her."

Neji arched an eyebrow. "Does he have any idea as to our true identities?"

"Hard to say," Kakashi shrugged. "Rumors are all we have to go on right now. If he really did see your eyes, it wouldn't be a stretch for him to make the conclusion that you are a Hyūga," he nodded to Neji. "From there, he could easily look to Konoha for answers. Of course, he may do that anyway," Kakashi motioned to an open scroll on his desk. "The efforts of our village in this operation spanned across many levels. I already have had several requests for Team Kurenai to return, and Sakura has been going to the camps to set up medical outposts. The shinobi of the Leaf were well and visibly represented."

"All that being said," he glanced down to his file, "we are limiting our presence in the Land of Iron for the immediate future. As we learn more, I shall inform you. Well done, everyone," his eyes crinkled in a smile obscured by his mask. "Team Kurenai. Naruto. I already gave you your assignments. You are dismissed."

"Oh good," Naruto sighed happily. "I'm starving! Hinata – let's go get something to eat!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of Kakashi's office, leaving Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru to follow, shaking their heads.

That left Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, and Tenten.

Kakashi steepled his fingers. "I have been in contact with the General and Lady Takeko. They were impressed by all four of you, and would like you to continue to be a part of this mission."

Tenten frowned in confusion, "But you just said…"

"And what is the mission now?" Temari interrupted, cutting straight to the heart of the matter.

"For now?" Kakashi leaned on his elbows. "For now, we wait while other allies search for Tatsuo and gather more intelligence. I am asking you and Shikamaru to be our eyes and ears at the council. If there is useful information to be had, it is probably to be found among the delegates. As for the two you," he looked to Neji and Tenten, "Officially, your team is on the inactive list as of today. As a further precaution, neither of you are to leave the village alone or to travel beyond the boundaries we shall set."

"Neji," he leaned back in his chair. "I am told that the clan is eager for your return for a variety of reasons, so I have no doubt that you will have plenty to fill your time. Tenten, the offer to teach at the academy still stands, and will take you through the bulk of the time in the village."

Tenten slid a look at Neji before venturing "And…how long might that be?"

"Not too long," Kakashi shrugged. "Six months? No more than eight." He ignored Tenten's open-mouthed shock and straightened a stack of papers. "Your team has put in a grueling past few months," he set the papers to the side. "Take advantage of the time to relax and regroup. Start now," he said sagely. "I shall let you know the minute we hear anything else."

The meeting was dismissed before anyone had time to argue, and the four shinobi were ushered out into the hallway. Neji watched his teammate walk as if in a daze, finally looking up to him and asking incredulously:

"Six to eight months?"

"It would appear so," he said mildly, enjoying her obvious shock.

"And we can't leave the village without an escort?" she pressed, baffled.

"At least not at first," Shikamaru interjected. "Might not be an issue in a month or so."

Tenten exchanged a glance with Temari and shuddered. "I hope not," she muttered. They headed down the hall, and spotted a waiting Hanabi.

"Finally," Hanabi huffed, pushing off of her seat on the windowsill to hurry over to them. "C'mon!" she grabbed Tenten's hand. "Let's get to lunch. We have business to discuss!"

Tenten threw a helpless look over her shoulder and shrugged at Neji before being dragged off by his cousin.

Temari watched with skeptical amusement. "You sure that one's a Hyūga? Seems a bit too enthusiastic for the role."

"Watch her spar sometime," Shikamaru said dryly. "She's definitely a Hyūga."

"Well, we'd better hurry after Tenten," she adjusted the fan on her back. "We're not officially done looking after these two until they've been delivered to their respective homes."

"Normally I'd say Tenten can look after herself," a hint of something tugged at the corner of Neji's mouth. "But Hanabi can be quite determined."

"Maybe it's a Konoha thing," she muttered, leaving Neji and Shikamaru to follow after her.

Shikamaru waited a beat before offering "I'll let you know anything we find out. Winter in the Land of Iron will make it difficult to find Tatsuo, but it will also hamper his ability to travel and reorganize. It will buy us some time."

"Word tends to travel slowly in the Land of Iron," Neji mused. "The intelligence indicates that Tatsuo has expanded his holdings and influence significantly – he could be any number of places."

"He won't leave the Land of Iron," Shikamaru shook his head. "He can't risk being prevented from returning and being stranded."

"Then why are our movements restricted?"

"His underground network is extensive – that much we know. We don't know how extensive. He was obsessed with Lady Tomoe – that isn't something that is likely to go away. In fact," he met Neji's eyes seriously, "with his other pursuits so severely limited, it is likely that he will direct his energy toward his obsession."

"…And his aggression toward me."

Shikamaru nodded.

"And if he figured out we are from Konoha, he will probably not come into our sphere of influence, but he would try and act should we enter his."

"Always knew you were smart," Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets. "We should go after the girls," he nodded to the door. "Temari's right, after all. We are officially on duty until you both get home."

"And you're hungry."

"And I'm hungry," he agreed. "And if we don't hurry, they'll finish before we can order. And if that happens, there's no guarantee you'll finish before the elders can find you and-"

Neji held up his hands in surrender, and they headed out of the door. Because what the other man had subtly been saying was:

" _Then you_ _'ll have to return to the compound, and who knows when you_ _'ll get a spare moment again_."

It was good to be back in Konoha…but Neji had a feeling it was going to be complicated.

" _She is safe here,_ _"_  he reminded himself.

And if staying in the village and putting up with elders meant that it kept her safe – especially after the near miss not that long ago – then it was something Neji would readily undertake.


	2. Chapter Two

Moving right along! Back to Tuesday Updates! - GL

* * *

**Underneath the Underneath**   
**Chapter Two**

* * *

Neji discretely looked at the clock.

The routine clan meeting was running longer than usual, and duller than ever. A loquacious elder finally had his turn to address the family council on the petty matter that he deemed to be of the utmost importance, and he was not about to surrender the floor any time soon. Neji swallowed a sigh, and shifted his weight to get comfortable.

"Forgive me," Hinata interrupted politely, "but Neji, and I are expected at the Hokage's office shortly, and I would very much like to bring our completed council report with us. I'd hate to have any delay in bringing this matter to the attention of the right people," she added.

Prodded by the assurance that the Hokage would read his concerns in the report in less than an hour, the elder immediately concluded his soliloquy. The clan member transcribing the meeting shot Hinata a grateful look, and wrapped up his work.

As the meeting dismissed, Hiashi (who had no more interest in sitting in a boring meeting than any of his heirs) wished Neji and Hinata well on their next meeting, and told Hanabi they would be training outside of the compound this afternoon. Hanabi gave a docile nod, but mischief danced in her eyes. Neji had long suspected that Hanabi had convinced her father to 'train' off site after meetings, and that locations included, but were not limited to, her favorite restaurant, the market district, or Tenten's weaponry shop.

"Thank you for the exit," Neji said once they were safely in the bright light of a beautiful day and well on their way to the Hokage tower. "I've never met a group of people so fond of hearing everything they have to say – that one in particular."

"I'm sure he means well," Hinata hid a smile.

"I'm not," Neji scoffed. "And I have about six months' worth of meetings to reinforce my opinion."

"They know that you aren't likely to be in Konoha much longer," Hinata offered. "They want to include you while they can."

"Let's hope it's not for much longer," he muttered, holding open the door for her as they entered the Hokage's building.

"You are anxious to return to active duty?"

"I'm beginning to look back on my time in the Land of Iron with fondness," he said flatly. "What does that tell you?"

"And what about Tenten?" Hinata asked as they climbed the stairs. "I can't imagine she was pleased to be restricted from leaving the village."

"Far from it," Neji agreed. "It hasn't helped that Lee has been in and out of the village, and I have been so busy with the clan. Luckily, Kakashi has kept her busy, as has your teammate."

"Kiba?"

"No," Neji slid a glance to her. "Shino. With work at the academy. Why did you think I meant Kiba?"

"Oh, no reason," she waved the idea away, but the pinking of her cheeks caught his eye. "It was nice to see her at dinner the other night," she hurried on. "I haven't seen much of her since you both returned to Konoha. That's been about six months now, hasn't it?"

Six months, five days, four hours, thirty-one minutes, and twelve seconds, but he wasn't about to reveal he had been keeping such a careful record.

"Just over," he said noncommittally.

"So, you could be reassigned any day now," Hinata reasoned.

It was what he had been hoping for each time he was summoned to speak with Kakashi, but he had yet to hear any concrete dates for his next mission.

"Mm."

"They will miss Tenten at the academy. Shino tells me that she has been doing very well."

Neji had heard the same thing; he only wished he had more time to discuss it with his partner.

Since their return to Konoha, their schedules were at constant odds with each other. In the six months, five days, four hours, thirty-three minutes, and seventeen seconds since they had returned, they had been alone together perhaps five times, and never for very long. All other meetings were in the company of others, and it agitated Neji on the cellular level.

As if his clan duties and her academy duties weren't enough, Kakashi had assigned her to catalogue a secret arsenal discovered in an abandoned city, not far from the village. Neji suspected that Tenten had been going stir-crazy, and Kakashi had relented with this mission. His initial concerns upon hearing about the mission were allayed when he learned she traveled with a small task force headed up by none other than Morino Ibiki. It had taken surprisingly more of her time than anticipated, though, and that did not sit well with him.

The truth was, he missed her.

They had been reassigned from Takayuki's to the General's citadel as soon as Sakura had cleared them for travel. Once there, they worked around the clock with Mifune, Shikamaru, Temari, and others to break down what had happened and to try and project where Tatsuo might have gone. In addition to those meetings, Tenten had spent considerable time with Lady Takeko. Despite their days being full, they always made time for their evening cup of tea, and spent the nights in each other's arms.

It was hardly an ideal courtship, and both were too well aware of their mission status to dedicate much time, but every moment counted and had since been recounted in his memory.

He had assumed they would travel back to Konoha as a mission pair, and that they might have some more time then. Unfortunately, he had to agree when Shikamaru informed him that they would be tent mates instead.

"You're both targets," he shrugged. "It can't be helped."

The four of them spent as much time together as they could before Tenten and Temari retired to their own tent, leaving him and Shikamaru to their own devices. The men used their time together wisely, and Neji even enjoyed the other man's company… but it wasn't the same.

Now, as he and Hinata were admitted to Kakashi's office, he could only hope that some word had come about the next step of their mission.

They stood politely behind the group that was finishing up ahead of them. The team of genin were excused, and Kakashi waved them forward.

He looked between them

"And what does the Hyūga council have to say this month?" he asked with a note of amusement in his voice.

Neji and Hinata handed over the report and gave a succinct account of the clan meeting. As soon as it was polite to do so, Neji asked "Any word from General Mifune?"

Kakashi gave a single nod. "Just this morning. As soon as I go through it with Shikamaru, I shall let you know where we stand."

"I almost forgot," Hinata said, reaching into the bag at her side. "Here are the scrolls you asked me for, Lord Sixth."

Kakashi held out his hand and calmly took the scroll. He opened it and perused it lazily.

"Thank you; this is just what I was looking for. Do you have a moment to go over it with me?"

"Yes, Lord Sixth."

"Excellent. Neji, you are dismissed. I shall send word before the end of the day."

"Understood," he bowed, and exited the office.

Buoyed by the prospect of returning to active status – even if it meant returning to the Land of Iron – and finding himself with time to spare, Neji strode out of the Hokage building and went in search of Tenten.

She would definitely want to hear the good news.

* * *

It was one of those rare, beautiful days that simply could not be wasted indoors, and Shino declared the class would extend their time working on shurikenjutsu as he felt they were progressing. Tenten half suspected the abundant sunshine had as much to do with Shino's decision as their progress, and when she shot him an amused glance, he merely gave her the slightest of nods, the sun dancing off his dark glasses.

"Looks like we can run that last drill again," she announced to the students. "Get to your marks, and concentrate on your form and control."

The students dutifully lined up and went through the exercise again. Tenten took time to interact with each of them – to praise them for their work, to adjust their stances, to encourage them to keep working at getting better.

When their time together was over, they bowed and thanked her as a class, still waving and tossing smiles at her even as they lined up and followed another teacher back into the building.

Shino and Tenten remained to discuss the students and their performance, and how to better help them next time she worked with them. Unfortunately for Shino, he was interrupted as a large white dog came bounding around the corner. Akamaru raced up to Tenten and skidded to a sit at her feet, thumping his large head against her legs. She laughed and scratched his ears fondly.

Kiba came around the corner shortly thereafter, his posture easy.

"Hey," he waved to them both. "Guess Akamaru got ahead of me."

"That's okay," Tenten laughed and scratched be hind the large dog's ear. "I don't mind."

"So…" Kiba rocked back on his heels, his hands jammed in his pockets. "I might've taken your advice from earlier…"

"Oh?" Tenten's eyes danced wickedly. "And?"

"And… well… we will have to go to lunch tomorrow, so I can tell you about my date tonight."

Tenten let out a whoop of excitement, as Shino just raised his eyebrows in mild surprise.

"See!" she tagged his arm. "I  _knew_ you had it in you,"

"Yeah, I guess" he rubbed his arm. "And ouch, by the way."

Tenten ignored his complaint, pressing him for details, which he summarily refused to share.

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow," he said loftily, and Tenten laughed.

"Fine, fine, even if that's hardly fair."

"What is hardly fair?"

Tenten turned with a large smile. "Neji! I thought you had clan meetings all day?"

"I did. I do. But something more pressing came up."

"Hm," she hummed. "I think that's my cue, boys," she gathered a backpack from the ground. "Thanks, Shino - and you," she turned on Kiba. "I look forward to hearing all of the details." She waved goodbye, and left to walk with Neji. She considered him, tipping her head to the side while scanning him for any hints of trouble.

"Is everything alright?"

"It will be once we finish our mission."

"Which is?"

"To do something –  _anything_  – more pressing than a clan meeting."

Tenten (who had very little patience for the meetings that ate away so much of his time) gave a hearty scoff. "I'm sure we can think of something. Isn't there paint drying somewhere?"

Neji's wry grin always sped up her heart. "I'm not sure I can take that much excitement after meetings."

"Well, come back to the shop," she looped her arm in his. "We'll check your weapons inventory over some tea. After all," her eyes glinted. "We might get called out on a mission any day now!"

"Sound reasoning," he allowed.

The market was on the way to her shop, and the air was full of mouthwatering smells and familiar sounds. Tenten's eyes grew wide and she halted him with a hand to his chest.

"Tenten, what are you-?"

"Elders, two o'clock!" she said quietly. She grabbed his hand and tugged him into the small tea shop, securing them a table toward the back. She flicked a light cloak out of one of her scrolls and draped it across his shoulders. "Henge," she urged him quickly, pulling up the hood. "Alter your chakra flow." With a quick squeeze of his shoulders, she stepped between him and the door just in time to see two of the elders – one being Neji's grandfather – walk into the tea shop.

With less than a thought, Neji copied the likeness and chakra signature of a civilian and willed himself into invisibility.

"Elder Hyūga," she said politely. "Long time no see."

"Tenten," he nodded, eyes dancing around the room. "Have you seen my nephew?"

"Sorry," she shook her head. "I don't know what his schedule is today. If I see him, is there a message?"

"Yes," the older man said imperiously. "Let him know that this evening we are having a meeting to discuss several clan matters."

Tenten blinked. "I thought the large clan meeting was this morning?" she asked.

"It was," he sniffed. "But several of the family feel we really must revisit the issues of-"

"Grandfather," Hanabi's voice was bright as she entered the tea shop. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hanabi?" he was clearly perplexed. "Whatever for?"

"It's the other elders," she whispered conspiratorially. "They are back at the compound talking about reevaluating the entire scroll study schedule."

"What?" the old man looked horrified. "We just settled that this morning!"

"I know," she shook her head. "but I think they are up to something – they have even started to move the shogi tables in the gardens."

"Preposterous! This will absolutely not do!" He whirled on Tenten. "If you see my nephew, the meeting is off; I have other matters to deal with."

With that, he stormed out of the tea house.

"By the time you finish your tea, I'll have him back at the compound," Hanabi smirked, looking over at Tenten. "You're welcome, Nii-san," Hanabi sing-songed before waving then skipping after her grandfather.

Tenten sat down to the table, as Neji undid his henge, and removed the cloak.

"Guess we might as well have some tea here," she chuckled, motioning to the woman in the back.

"Do they serve dinner?" he grumbled.

"I have a better idea. A mission, if you will."

"Oh?"

"Mm," she nodded, smiling at the woman who brought the tea. Tenten poured Neji's tea before pouring her own, and waited until they were alone again to speak.

"Help me in the market. I'll make us dinner tonight, and we'll go over your weapons."

"That," he breathed, "sounds wonderful."

Once Neji was certain his elder was back at the compound and no longer a problem, Tenten led him to the market, where she unsealed a basket, and began gathering ingredients and supplies as she chatted easily with the different vendors. Neji was content to walk with her, largely staying quiet as she made her way from stall to stall.

When she finished, he took the large basket from her and carried it the few blocks to her shop.

The bell above the door rang pleasantly and they were greeted with a cheerful voice.

"Welcome! Oh, it's you!"

"Hey, Moegi," Tenten said easily. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," she grinned. "Udon is just finishing up in the back."

"Team Ebisu?" Neji quirked an eyebrow at her.

"We don't have many missions right now," Moegi explained. "So, we signed up for a summer job."

"Where's the troublemaker?" Neji asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Konohamaru is with Shikamaru and Mirai," Udon answered, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"It's not his day to work," Tenten reached into her pocket. "You two can go home early; I'm going to close the shop to prepare some supplies."

"We got that last order all put away," Moegi grinned. "Udon has the inventory all up to date."

"Great," she handed over some money to each of them. "Get something to eat. My treat."

"Thanks, Tenten-sensei!" they chirped, and flew out of the door.

"Tenten-sensei?" Neji quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't make them do laps," she said drolly, flipping the sign to 'closed' and locking the door before leading the way to her apartment above the shop. She kicked off her shoes and took the basket from Neji, heading to the kitchen. "I still have your weapons scrolls," she called over her shoulder.

"So Hanabi remembered to bring them after all?"

"Yeah – she brought them by last week."

"How was your mission?"

"Good," she smiled, washing her hands and then getting out of his way so he could do the same. "It was a very nice change to get out of the village," she admitted. "I'm starting to go a bit stir crazy."

"I believe I can empathize," he flicked the water off, accepting the towel she held out to him.

"I take it the clan matters are still as entertaining as ever," she chuckled, fishing through the shopping basket and separating the food.

"I've never seen people spend so much time talking about nothing," he grumbled. "Uncle, Hinata, Hanabi, and I get more done over tea than those meetings accomplish in a month."

"But you are still getting things done," she looked up at him fondly before bumping him with her hip. "I'm proud of you, Neji."

"Thank you," he rolled up his sleeves and took the produce to the sink. "I hear they are fond of you at the academy."

"I bring thousands of sharp objects for children to play with," she shrugged. "What's not to love?"

"I think my respect and sympathy for Shino has just escalated," he started piling the washed fruits and vegetables in the strainer she put on the dish mat.

"You should see Lee," she took out her paring knife – she never used a peeler – and began working on the vegetables. "He is actually  _really_  good with the kids, and their taijutsu is improving rapidly."

"Unsurprising," Neji put a large bowl to the side for her to pile her work into. "Lee understands the value of training, but he also understands what it means to start from nowhere and make a place."

"True," she scooped up a handful of chopped vegetables and put it into the bowl.

"So do you," he continued. "Although you did always have a strong affinity for anything sharp."

"Must be why I liked you."

"Oh?"

"Sure," she reached for the carrots. "I mean – not the way Sakura and Ino liked Sasuke, but I always admired your skill and control. I was really excited to be on a team with you and Lee. Lord Third was all about balance – and I knew you were the best in our class, and Lee struggled with ninjutsu… so I knew that I had to fall somewhere in the middle."

"Interesting," he considered her.

"It is good to know where you fit," she shrugged. "Although at the time I admit I thought that must mean I was a better shinobi than Lee – but he proved me wrong."

"Did he?"

" _No one_  out-works Rock Lee," Tenten laughed, "and hard work makes for good shinobis. Lee is always going to out-do me there."

"Maybe if you tried wearing the spandex…?"

"No," she grimaced. "I'll take mediocrity any day… but you did look rather smashing in it."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm still trying to work out how you cheated on that bet."

Tenten laughed.

"Let me know when you work it out."

She put the last of the vegetables into the bowl and washed her hands again.

Neji handed her a towel, and she dried her hands, looking up to find him staring at her.

"What?"

Neji took the towel and tossed it to the side before wrapping her close to himself.

"Neji?"

He tightened his arms around her, and she understood.

"I was never worried, you know," she murmured into the nape of his neck. "I knew you would find me."

"I almost wasn't in time," he whispered. "This – all of his – could have been taken away before it even started."

"But it wasn't," she pulled back to rest her forehead against his. "And we have now."

Neji took a deep breath

"We have now," he repeated, brushing his nose against hers. He waited a heartbeat for permission before meeting her lips with his own.

It had been too long, and Tenten smiled against his lips. She knew better than to try and rush Neji when he was determined to savor their time together.

Still… it  _had_ been a while, and patience had never been her strong suit, and-.

"I don't suppose," he cleared his throat, "that stir-fry could wait?"

Tenten's grin was slow. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

_I imagine that these two are fans of behind closed doors. Thanks for reading, and see you next Tuesday!! - GL_


	3. Chapter Three

The boys are back in town

* * *

**Underneath the Underneath**  
**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Alright, Nara," Neji found Shikamaru sitting at the same table at the same inn where they'd met before the Lady Tomoe ruse was launched. "Are you ready to explain to me yet?"

"What specifically?" Shikamaru sipped at his tea.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps start with how two weeks ago, Tenten said she was just going to Sora-ku for a few days, and the next thing I know, she has actually gone back to the Land of Iron and I am to follow immediately?"

"Oh," took another sip. "That."

Neji narrowed his eyes in impatience while Shikamaru finished his tea and motioned for Neji to sit. He fisted his hands on his knees to keep himself from snatching away the teapot and serving them both in a more efficient manner.

Shikamaru slid Neji a glass of tea, and took his back, leaning back in his chair.

Neji pretended his eye wasn't twitching.

"Tenten was requested at the citadel," Shikamaru said simply. "Since she is still a person of interest to several undesirable persons, we decided she should travel as an anonymous member of Temari's security team. We will arrive at the citadel today, and in two days we will travel to Takayuki's village.

"To Takayuki's?" Neji raised his eyebrows. "Have we found more information about Tatsuo?"

"Some," Shikamaru allowed. "We are still picking apart his illegitimate operations from Takayuki's legitimate ones. Part of the problem is that the impostor made some very sound business decisions that appear as though they were made appropriately and for the right reasons. However, he used legitimate sources to reach out for illegal operations, so everything has to be analyzed."

"It seems Takayuki was most fortunate in his draw of impostors."

"It does seem that way, yes."

Neji considered him.

"Do you believe Takayuki to have been more involved than he let on?"

"I am unsure," Shikamaru hesitated. "If he had these negotiations in place before he disappeared, then it is possible that Tatsuo was just clever enough to turn them to his advantage." Shikamaru leaned back in his seat, and stroked his chin. "Then there is the matter of the memory suppression tactics used in the mines."

"What about them?"

"We know the 'what.' We know that the miners were made to believe that in the wake of the war the only safe place for them and their families was in the mines. That suggestion in place, they made no attempts to leave. They were well fed and cared for, but had no idea how long they were in the mines."

"Some of those villages had been destroyed over a year before," Neji grimaced.

"And yet, they were all certain they'd just arrived perhaps a month ago at the most. Takayuki has remunerated them, by the way. He paid them for all of the time they were in his mines and working."

"And what about him?" Neji crossed his arms. "What does he remember?

"Takayuki is still sorting through what memories are real, but the current theory is that Tatsuo knew he would need Takayuki as a resource to grow his empire. Takayuki has vague memories of meetings, where they must have lifted the memory suppression long enough for his input or to have him meet with certain people. They began to meet with others that had never met Takayuki. In these meetings, Tatsuo would go by Takayuki, and they introduced Takayuki as Tatsuo. We believe they were keeping him alive to eventually take the fall for all of the crimes and under the name of Tatsuo. Freed from his real identity, Tatsuo would be free to take over as Takayuki."

"That sounds unnecessarily complicated," Neji snorted. "Why not just replace him and be done with it?"

"Because," Shikamaru looked over the shogi board. "Our opponent likes to play the long game."

"Or they are mentally unstable."

"I believe your own accounts of Tatsuo show that he hadn't the strongest grip on reality." Shikamaru reached for his tea, "But that doesn't make him a less dangerous opponent."

"And what about the real Takayuki?" Neji folded his arms. "Are we certain he had no part in any of this?"

"No. That is why I had Sakura conduct Takayuki's physical. His condition was consistent with one who had been deprived and held captive. There were traces of the mind-altering substances in his body tissue and bloodstream. That takes time. Even if he was part of the original scheme – knowingly or otherwise - he'd been incapacitated for well over half a year."

"And therefore most likely not involved in the destruction of the villages."

Shikamaru nodded once.

"If this is all a plot, the ingenious part is this: we have to let it play out, and play out successfully. If Takayuki's holdings remain productive, it provides for the victims, and affords us the best chance at flushing out any accomplices and even getting to Tatsuyo himself."

"I don't like it," Neji frowned. "Far too convenient for Takayuki."

"But if Tatsuo intended to usurp his identity, then that is to be expected."

"I suppose," Neji allowed. "But his other goal was securing an alliance with Lady Tomoe, and restoring the onna-bugeisha. How will that factor in once it is known that Tomoe isn't a real person?"

"Ah," Shikamaru warmed his cup. "That is a good question."

Neji reached for the tea.

"Am I going to like the answer?"

"Don't know," Shikamaru shrugged. "Let you know once I figure out what it is."

Neji toasted him silently, hoping that for once Tenten could be left out of the trouble.

* * *

Tenten's stay at the Citadel was much quicker than she imagined. Barely an hour after arriving as a nameless face in Temari's entourage, she and the Suna kunoichi reported to General Mifune's office. It was there they learned that although they had hoped to wait for Lady Takeko to begin the next leg of their journey, she was unavoidably delayed, and they would be proceeding to Takayuki's village before the end of the week.

They journeyed on horseback, just as they had the first time she'd traveled in the guise of Lady Tomoe. Her last journey had been specifically designed to gain attention and involved more stops at a leisurely pace. This time, they moved quickly, and she was just another rider in the party, yet she felt more visible – more exposed – than before.

Tenten reminded herself for the umpteenth time that they were meeting with the real Takayuki this time, and not the man that had tried to kidnap her. She struggled with reassigning the man she had met as Takayuki to the identity of Tatsuo, and the man rescued from the mines as Takayuki. She kept her thoughts focused on the mission, but the moment the grounds were in sight, the uneasiness in her chest became much more difficult to ignore.

"You don't have to do this."

Tenten turned in the saddle to face Temari, who rode alongside her, eyes to where the General rode at the head of their entourage, her voice lowered.

"Just say the word, and I will let the General know that we prefer to meet with Takayuki at the hotel, or only at the Citadel with fifty of our closest friends pointing weapons at his vital organs."

Tenten laughed in spite of herself.

"As fun of a visual as that is," she looked at her friend. "It's not necessary. I can do this."

"Things to remember," Temari continued. "One: General Mifune headed the task force that combed this place top to bottom. The new tech team has revised the security system, and Takayuki willingly handed over all records, footage, and access to his new system. There isn't anywhere you can go in there," she motioned to the estate. "That we can't find you."

"Creepy, yet reassuring," Tenten muttered.

"Two: You and I are a pair. Where you go, I go, per the General and Lady Takeko. We have your old rooms at the inn, except it will be me in the next room rather than Neji."

"At least until Shikamaru arrives," Tenten grinned.

"Two-and-a-half: shut up," she rolled her eyes, but did not correct her. "Three: make sure you keep either your earrings or your bracelet on you at all times. Those are our backups to find you if anything goes wrong…"

"Or if I need to pretend to be kidnapped so that we can track down Tatsuo," Tenten finished for her. "And we agreed we aren't going to mention that plan to Neji until the last minute if we can help it, right?"

"Neji is Shikamaru's department," Temari snorted. "I've got enough to worry about."

"I'm glad I'm your department," Tenten grinned crookedly. "It makes this easier. Thanks."

Temari didn't reply, nor did she need to. The women had a strange but fast friendship, that relied more on action than words, and Temari's actions reassured Tenten. There was a brief moment of blinding panic when someone led the horses away, and they stood at the entrance to the estate, but Temari stepped in closer, and remained steady. Tenten gave her a slight nod and regulated her breathing, falling into step beside Temari to where their host was waiting to greet them.

If the estate reminded her of the old Takayuki/Tatsuo, then the man now standing in his place did nothing to evoke that memory.

The real Takayuki was taller than Tatsuo had been. He was still recovering from his time in the mines, but even in his arguably fragile state, he exuded an air of stability and strength. He was quieter and less full of himself than Tatsuo had been; while clearly proud of his work and his people, he did not boast the way the impostor had. He was gracious and accommodating, with the air of one that was unafraid of hard work.

Tenten decided to relegate the memory of his predecessor to a mental file labeled "to be remembered but not dwelt upon" and to give Takayuki a chance.

The first visit had gone well, and Tenten had retired assuring Temari she was fine. They had plenty to do with or without Takayuki, and the General was happy to bear the burden of maintaining contact while Temari and Tenten worked from the hotel or spoke with the villagers.

Three days after their arrival, General Mifune told her that Takayuki had asked to speak with them both, privately.

"Why," Temari asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "What reason could he have to separate Tenten from us?"

"I will be with her," Mifune assured her. "And as to the reason – it is more about renewing the ties to the samurai and onna-bugeisha than anything. Lady Takeko would want Tenten to go in her place."

"Hn," Temari grunted. "Fine. But I am coming and will be nearby."

The General's mouth twitched. "Troublesome," (and she blushed) " but I'd expect no less, Lady Temari."

She made some dismissive have-it-your-way gesture and let the matter drop.

The meeting itself was not terribly long, and after only about fifteen minutes, Takayuki stood and asked them both to follow him. They went down the hall to a closed door, and Takayuki hesitated.

"I have been waiting to show you this, My Lady," he murmured, his hand on the door handle. "I spoke with Lady Takeko first, of course but I wanted you to be the first to see the finished product."

Tenten glanced back at the General.

"Perhaps we should wait for her?"

"I don't think I could wait another day if I tried," Takayuki chuckled, his grin something boyish. "It was all I could do to contain myself when Lady Takeko's first approved my idea for the Gallery."

"Lady Takeko?" Tenten blinked in surprise. "What does she have to do with this?"

General Mifune gave a hum of understanding. "It is complete?"

Takayuki nodded once. The General looked to Tenten one more time before giving Takayuki the go-ahead.

"As you know," he cleared his throat. "Tatsuo was fixated on the reestablishment of the samurai and onna-bugeisha – and I believe that is partly why he chose to usurp my identity."

Tenten's frown was small. "I thought that he wasn't descended from Samurai."

"He isn't," Takayuki's lips twisted into something wry. "But I am." He held her gaze as he opened the door. "After you, My Lady."

Her breath caught in her chest until he looked into the room, allowing her to recover while her gaze followed his, and her eyes widened as she walked through the door.

She'd grown up with a Hyūga for a teammate and spent time at the Kazekage palace; she'd seen royal and family galleries before…but she had never seen anything quite like this.

The room was homey in a formal sort of way, with a writing desk at one end, and a fireplace nearby – but the cases of armor and hundreds of pictures were astounding. She quickly recognized samurai armor – but she also saw the set that could be the twin to the one Takeko had given her to wear as Lady Tomoe.

"That belonged to your namesake," he nodded to the armor.

"My assumed namesake," she corrected with a half-laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Tenten," he said quietly. "I've heard about you, you know – how you can make steel dance – how any weapon you touch bends to your will. How you handled the Boshen and great tools in the war. How you quickly became Lady Takeko's sharpest pupil. How you have no known family ties to Konoha. How you grew up without family."

"You seem to have heard a lot about me," she mused, looking him over.

"Yes, well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hard not to when you are in the care of a Konoha doctor while staying at the Citadel for several weeks," he nodded to Mifune.

"True," he agreed reluctantly. "But you should know, that any conversation about your real identity was done in confidence and only with a chosen few.

"I'm sure," Tenten was quick to assure him.

"The truth is," Takayuki met her eyes. "I've been hearing about you my whole life. I just didn't know it. Look." She followed his gaze to the wall over her shoulder, and stepped closer to it when he urged her to do so.

"This," he pointed to one picture, "is Lady Hangaku," he admired the portrait. "Our local folklore is full of stories about her appearing as delicate as a honeysuckle bloom, but more skilled and fearless than any man wielding a sword."

"Folklore?"

"Yes - her family hailed from this area. My grandmother was a young girl when Lady Hangaku returned to these lands; an old woman by then, but still strong and well respected. She had one daughter that traced her mother's path away from her homelands to learn her craft. This," he took a picture off of the wall to hand to Tenten, "is her."

Tenten held the photo, her thumb brushing the glass of the portrait. It was an old photograph – Tenten guessed the woman to be in her twenties, but the photograph couldn't be a day less than fifty years or so old.

And if Tenten took a photo today in the same hair style, and using one of those aging filters or camera tricks Kankuro was always messing with, they could be twins.

"My mother said that Lady Hangaku's daughter and granddaughter lived her for a while when the granddaughter was young. We have her photograph as well," he handed Tenten a photograph from inside his robes. The granddaughter was younger than she was now, but she'd know the kind smile and snapping eyes anywhere.

It was her mother.

"She played with my mother as children and later sent her a few letters." He said quietly "Her last letter said she'd married a shinobi, but their world was unstable. She'd discussed bringing her daughter back to the Land of Iron to keep her safe, but she never got the chance. My mother tried to find out what happened to her child, but she'd had no luck. No one had…. Until now."

And although in her bones she knew it to be true she had to ask "Me?"

"Yes, Tenten," he said quietly. "Named for your grandmother Tian, daughter of Lady Hangaku – you are the last daughter of the Nakano clan. You are the last that can inherit their legacy, and as such," he motioned to the relics and pictures. "These are yours as well."

Tenten blinked around at the room – seeing the room now not as a collection of mementos, but as pieces of history worn by people whose blood ran with hers and called steel to dance. Prior to that moment, Tenten had seen perhaps five photographs of her life before she turned eight years old, and only one of them had survived to hang in her apartment. Now, there were many faces looking back to her, all of whom could claim a space on her wall.

It was stunning and strange and overwhelming and amazing all at once.

Perhaps Takayuki understood her feelings, as his next words to her rode little more than a breath.

"On behalf of our village and the Land of Iron, Welcome home, Lady Tian."


	4. Chapter 4

_As always, thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Underneath the Underneath**  
**Chapter Four**

* * *

Neji's arrival at the citadel was essentially ignored. Shikamaru was welcomed back, and a nod from him meant Neji walked in with no questions, and no recognition.

"I'm not officially here, am I?" he asked wryly as they sat down for a game of shogi in their shared room.

"Officially, you are in Konoha attending to clan business. If Hiashi sends you anywhere," he shrugged. "Then the Hokage would have no way of knowing."

"And you are sure no one will alert Tatsuo? His information network was impressive."

"If they do, it will hardly matter. We leave for Takayuki's village soon, and there aren't many places between here and there that they can attack where we can't get reinforcements faster than they can get away."

"Do we anticipate an attack?" he began setting his pieces on the board.

"I don't think so," Shikamaru gave a lazy shrug. "I think Tatsuo would happily take the opportunity to get rid of you if it presented itself, but I doubt that is his priority at the moment."

"And what is his priority?" Neji flicked a glance up at him. "Other than enslaving entire villages to run his mining operations, and being stupid enough to think he can capture and subdue Tenten?"

"Let's call him optimistic," Shikamaru corrected with a smirk. "He is many things, but I don't think stupid is one of them"

"Delusional," Neji muttered.

"Fair," Shikamaru allowed. "But it is dangerous to underestimate the determination of an opponent committed to his delusions."

"I have a hard time reconciling someone with such a poor grasp on reality engineering this level of a scheme," Neji sighed. "It should be much easier to flush out and capture a mad man."

"Obsession is a strange thing," Shikamaru folded his hands. "The only thing I think we can count on is that he will be unable to walk away from the situation entirely – which gives us the slightest of advantages."

"Not one that makes me comfortable, considering the object of his obsession."

"Me, neither, considering the person currently assigned to never leave the side of the object of his obsession."

"And how is Temari adapting to life in the Land of Iron," Neji's smile was faint. "Has Mifune run out of lackeys to spar with her?"

"She and Tenten train together," Shikamaru smiled behind his hand. "Tenten picked up some of Kankuro's tricks with chakra strings, so Temari has been teaching her how to fight compatibly with her."

"Now there is a terrifying thought," Neji's laugh was dry. "Are we sure we want those two to form an even greater alliance?"

"Some things can't be helped," Shikamaru nodded to Neji. "Your move first."

Neji allowed himself to be immersed in the board, and to temporarily ignore his misgivings about their current situation. Two mornings after, he and Shikamaru left with the dawn and several of Mifune's men to travel toward Takayuki's village. Shikamaru's route included a detour to inspect one of the villages that had been destroyed the year before, but soon the silhouette of Takayuki's house on the hill was stark on the horizon.

Something like iron slid down and infused his spine, making him sit up straighter on his horse. Reflexively, his Byakugan flared to life, and hundreds of slumbering and just-waking chakra signatures blinked into being against the grayscale of morning.

It was then that he saw it – on the periphery of the forest, but along the route Mifune had instructed his men to take. He urged his horse forward, holding a hand up to Shikamaru, who nodded and murmured something to the other men before following.

He would have missed the small patch of bark stripped from the tree, and painted, had the ink not been chakra infused, and even then, he doubted even another shinobi would have known what to make of it.

_"A little more," she insisted, holding the pot of ink out to him._

_"I don't see the point of this," he grumbled, but continued to infuse the ink with his chakra nonetheless. "Lee can't use this chakra, so I don't see how chakra coded messages will work for our team."_

_"Leave the logistics to me," she waved a hand dismissively. "Just keep doing your part."_

"She finished it," he murmured, brushing his fingers against the symbol – a simple kanji that read 'Welcome.'

The symbol tingled under his fingers, and began to glow a brilliant blue before disappearing, leaving Neji to wonder what his teammate had been up to.

He didn't have to wonder for long, as soon two familiar chakra signatures disengaged from the village, and moved toward the border.

Neji glanced at Shikamaru with a half of a grin, and began to ride.

Shikamaru – who didn't need to be a genius to understand there was only one thing that would make Neji willingly ride toward Takayuki's village followed, his own horse's pace something more like impatient.

In the early morning light, two familiar silhouettes sat on horseback, waiting for their arrival.

Temari sat with cloak drawn tightly about her, and her gaze unwavering. Tenten was a little less bundled, her cheeks flushed as her breath hung heavy in the cool of the morning air. As he neared, Tenten held up the unrolled scroll, where the kanji glowed in that familiar blue.

Her eyes sparked mischief and welcome and joy and something else, as her smile twisted into something teasing.

"Told you it would work," she grinned, and Neji's heart beat with something stronger than pride.

It shone from his eyes, even as his tone remained subdued.

"So, you did," he nodded to the scroll.

"Yes, she's a genius," Temari muttered into the scarf under her cloak. "So glad we rode in the freezing dawn to share this moment. Now can we get back to the hotel and have a hot breakfast like civilized people trying to survive this inhuman climate?"

"Only someone who grew up in a desert would say that," Tenten tucked the scroll away, laughing at her friend.

Temari glared daggers, but Tenten had already turned her horse. "C'mon – Temari will be in a better mood once she thaws out."

Temari muttered something about 'never thawing out,' but the early morning wind blew her protestations away from Neji's ears. As it was he could only focus on the woman riding next to him, and the promise of an uninterrupted five minutes of her company.

* * *

Takayuki's village was the largest for many miles, and multiple families had reached out to the General with offers of hospitality for himself and his party which he had graciously declined. Tenten was immensely grateful for his action, because it prevented anyone from inviting her separately. She had been surprised to find she had become a sort of overnight local celebrity, independent of her time as "Lady Tomoe." She had not shared the news of her newfound family with anyone, but somehow the word had gotten out.

It turned out that Lady Hangaku had been to this village what Lady Tsunade had been to Konoha – a name well known and revered. In the wake of Tatsuo's schemes being foiled and Takayuki being restored to his rightful place, Tenten had thought the village might resent her for impersonating an onna-bugeisha. To her great surprise, they were thrilled that a decedent of Lady Hangaku had returned to the valley, and felt she had been worthy to wear the name of Lady Tomoe until she could safely take that of Lady Tian.

Tenten had never gone by her real name – it was one of those things that maybe three people knew. Since that day in the gallery, however, she was greeted by any who met her with a title and an air of awe. She brought it up with Temari over tea one night, expecting her to snicker at the situation, but found she was curiously understanding.

"Many of these people had no idea about what Tatsuo was up to until he was shut down. You are a representative of a better part of the people they are – of a noble part of their past. When Gaara became Kazekage it was the same. Some people still feared him, but the mantle of the Kazekage was important. The role he played and what he represented was important."

"But I'm no different than I've ever been," she said in exasperation.

"And you don't have to be," Temari shrugged. "That you are what and who you are – that is enough for them. It is enough they know it hasn't disappeared. That there is a way back."

"Maybe for them," she pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to keep her pulse steady. "But this isn't anywhere I've ever been."

"Doesn't matter," Temari shrugged. "Welcome to Figurehead 101."

Tenten had thrown a pillow at her then, and Temari had caught it with ease before changing the subject.

The next morning Neji and Shikamaru arrived, and Tenten felt part of her heart become grounded. She got permission to take Neji to the gallery – just the two of them – and she stepped back to watch as he paged through the large album, stopping occasionally to look between the pictures and her.

"Uncanny," he finally said. "You are the image of your grandmother.- who looks very much like her mother. I hate to say it, but if Tatsuo had these photographs, I can see why he fixed upon you so quickly."

What he didn't say was "Why he is still fixed upon you."

"I haven't seen many pictures of my mother this young," she touched a photo fondly. "It is good to see her so happy."

"Has Lady Takeko seen this yet?"

"No," Tenten frowned. "Her last communication said she was delayed at the border of her homeland and the Land of Iron."

Neji looked up from the photos, catching the tone of her voice. "That worries you."

Her heart warmed at their familiarity – at his ability to hear and see what she didn't say.

"I am worried," she agreed, drumming her fingers on her crossed arms. "We should have heard something else from her by now."

"What does the General say?"

"That this isn't unusual," she huffed a sigh. "And that it is too early to worry."

"Perhaps," Neji drummed his fingers on the table. "But we have many operatives in this region. Since Lady Takeko is likely to be traveling alone, we should have Kakashi alert them that they might cross paths, and that she is an ally."

Tenten's smile was warm and broad and bright. She crossed to Neji in two quick strides, leaned over the table and kissed him. He was taken off guard, so he could only blink when she pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"For being you," she laughed lightly. "For knowing exactly what I needed to hear.

"Well then," he cleared his throat. "Glad to be of assistance."

She tapped his nose and stood back. "Tea tonight. I hear Temari will be staying in her room."

Neji arched an eyebrow, and Tenten just shrugged. His eyes darkened then and he stepped around the table to stand in front of her. She felt her smile melt into something far less playful as his magnetic energy engulfed her, and she skimmed her hands up his arms to his shoulders. He dipped his head to hers, and she went on tip-toe to meet him halfway. The solidity and dependability and strength that was Neji washed over her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shikamaru tells me he intends to retire early this evening," he murmured against her jaw. "I got the sense he'd prefer if I didn't return to our room."

"They lasted longer than I thought," Tenten admitted on an airy gasp.

"Too long," Neji's growl rumbled through her and earned a laugh. It was several moments later when the sound of footsteps registered. She felt rather than saw Neji use his Byakugan. Neji kissed her forehead and adjusted her collar before taking a seat with the photos again. When Takayuki entered, Tenten was certain she was at least a little flushed, and that Neji looked far too smug.

"Ah, Lady Tian," he entered the room, giving Neji a polite nod. "I heard you came to see the gallery today; I am glad I didn't miss you."

"Yes," she motioned to Neji. "I wanted Neji to see."

"Welcome," he turned and addressed Neji with a bow. "So, pleased to have you with us. Can I convince the two of you to stay to share your evening meal?"

"I am sorry," Tenten said before Neji could speak. "We have several files from Konoha to discuss, and we need to return to the hotel. Perhaps another time?"

"Of course," Takayuki nodded graciously as Neji stood to come to her side. "You are both welcome at all times. If I may be of service just ask."

And with that he left the room, and Tenten breathed a sigh of relief. "That was more civil than usual."

"I am more motivated than usual," Neji murmured at the nape of her neck. "How soon can we get to the hotel."

"Politely?"

"If we must."

Tenten laughed and stepped away, taking his hand. "We really do have files."

"Over tea," he said firmly pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Later." She thought she heard him mumble "Much later," as they exited the gallery, but chalked it up to her imagination. Once they did return to her room – their old room – however, she no longer questioned her hearing. And they had tea much later that evening.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, friends! No update next week as I am slammed, so see you next, next Tuesday! - GL_


End file.
